Cold Flowers and Buzzing Bees
by LCCChan
Summary: White Rose and BumbleBee have finally gotten together, and Yang is taking her and Blake's relationship to the next level! Weiss and Ruby are waiting for the right time and being patient.. but when will their time come? What is going on with their enemies? Are they planning their next move as we speak? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: The Final Battle

Ruby POV

"Ruby!" Weiss calls me from down the hall, outside our dorm. "I'm coming!" I say. Hi, my name is Ruby Rose. The girl that was just calling me, that's Weiss. Weiss Schnee, my girlfriend. "Took you long enough!" A girl hugs That's Yang. Yang Xiao Long, my step sister. "You could've used your semblance to get here!" Yang's girlfriend tells me. Last but not least, Blake. Blake Belladonna. Yes she is a faunus but she doesn't want a lot of people knowing. Today was the tournament of a lifetime!  
It was the tournament, at the end of the year for gradutes, where we fought against our enemies. We and General Ironwood had captured them a few years ago and he planned to let us fight to the death when we graduate. Since we helped capture them. "Okay team, time for our before-fight cheer/pep-talk!" I say. "We really need to re-name that." Blake points out. "Yeah. anyways..." I say. "Can they stop us?" I shout. "NO!" WBY Shouts back. (WBY = Weiss, Blake and Yang.) "Can they break us?" I shout. "NO!" WBY shouts back. "Alright, get your game faces on and head out!" I shout, put my hand up and walk through the door. "Whooo!" WBY shouts, throws their hands up in the air as they follow me through the door, and to the tournament.

*at the tournament*  
Ruby's POV

Now, we're face to face, with our own human race. But they are our enemies, and we will take them down. ANNOUNCER: "Ladies and genlteman, boys and girls. Are you ready...  
for the main event!" "Time to put on a show." Yang says, clashing her fists together. ANNOUNCER: "Teams, do your pre-game talk!" "I hear you think your tough." Yang says,  
walking towards our enemies. "Yeah, and so what if we are. You gonna back down?" Adam says, being face to face with the girl he chopped the arm off of. "We NEVER back down from a fight!" Blake says. "Sure about that Blake? You ran last time i fought you!" Adams says, teasing Blake. "Stop teasing my girlfriend!" Yang steps in front and covers Blake. "Girlfriend?! Blake?!" Adam freaks. ANNOUNCER: "Teams, take your positions. 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" We start fighting, and when needed i call out team attacks. "Bumblebee!" "IceFlower!" "Burning Rose!" "Freezer Burn!" After i calld Freezer Burn, everything went foggy, and we had the upper hand.  
Then i called LadyBug. The enemy was down low on aura, but not low enough. I decided we neededto finish off with our big move. To give team RWBY the signal of this move, we have to say a phrase we came up with when we were about to win a battle. "We're taking our crown.." I start. Team RWBY lines up in row, in order. "We're taking it now!" We say together. We get in our positions. "Roses on Firey Black Ice, full team attack, Go!" I shout. We finish them off with that final attack. ANNOUNCER: "..and Team RWBY wins!" "Yeah!" I say. We all high five. Then, all of a sudden, the ground starts shaking. We think it's an earthquake until Blake points up. We look up. We see a huge flaming ball coming toward us! We ran and the flaming ball hits the center of the stadium. i black out. Next thing i know i wake up and i'm at home. Yang is next to me. "Oh! Your finally awake! I was so worried!" She says hugging me. "Uh, one what happened? Two, where are Blake and Weiss?" I ask. "Well, you remember the flaming ball, well it hit the stadium and we all blacked out from the impact. Weiss went home and Blake went home too."  
She tells me. "Oh." I say. We look at each other. "Well, that was a thing." Yang says after a moment of silence.

*END OF CHAPTER ONE: THE "FINAL" BATTLE* 


	2. Chapter 2: We Stay Strong

Ruby's POV:

Years after, and we still fight. We can carry on. We WILL carry on... even as tired soldiers in this war..

Weiss's POV:

Remember what we're fighting for...

Blake's POV:

We have no time to rest. We can't run from this because there's no where we can run from it... ...and there's no way to FORGET...

Yang's POV:

We can change this, if we stand and take the lead...

Team RWBY All Together:

So... meet me on the battlefield... 


End file.
